Unexpected
by KikkyChan
Summary: After Eren meets an annoying man at his job, they seem to keep bumping in to one another. What will this struggling college kid do when caught in between his first love and a man who he just can't help but be attracted too. AU fic. Mainly RiRen but slightly Eremin. Obviously Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n) Hello, welcome to Unexpected. I so badly wanted to write a SNK (or AoT) fic that was a longer story. So it's an AU fic set in more modern times. I tried to stay in character, but probably failed. The plot will be mainly Riren but there will be Eremin as well. I really hope I do well, or that people like this. I'm excited to get writing again. **

It was just another work night. Working at a ritzy high class place, where waiters were forced to wear suits, was not this boys first choice of jobs.

The boy is Eren Jeager, a twenty one year old struggling college student. Well, not struggling financially, his parents where well to do. Struggling with what he wanted to do while in college. His mother told him to get a job, and get out of the dorm once in awhile. He was only taking his basics right now, but he assured himself that once he found his passion, he would be able to focus on it. He had already wasted a few years in medical, only to find he didn't have his dad's passion.

So here he was at the ritzy restaurant, Wall Sina. A truly terrible name, but what did these people care? The meals were expensive, the wine was expensive, and the whole place screamed "You will pay forty dollars for a salad."

Eren hated this place, but he had come in to contact of a lot of rich people, and learned what they did. He wasn't interested in the money, but some jobs sounded interesting. His shift was really close to ending when he heard Annie yell at him,

"Hey Jeager, you have a table!"

He glared at the blonde, as she shrugged and walked away. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his naturally messy brown hair. He walked over to the man seated at the table. He had black hair, and his facial features were sharp. He looked really young, but had defining features that said he was a fair bit older than Eren. He looked worn out, and was dressed in a nice suit. Eren offered a smile as the man looked up at him with tired grey eyes, and a blank face.

"I'm sorry that-" Eren started, but was cut off,

"Took you long enough, brat." The man said.

Eren clenched his jaw. Did this man just call him a brat? Who the hell did he think he was?

"You going to ask my order, or stand there looking stupid?" The man asked.

Eren bawled his fists, but forced a smile on his face "What can I get for you, sir?"

"I don't know yet. Bring me a bottle of the most expensive red wine you have."

Eren suppressed a growl, and stalked off to retrieve this...this asshole, a bottle of his stupid red wine. He completely missed the amused smirk on the man's face.

The man is Levi Ackerman. An extremely powerful and successful prosecuting attorney, known throughout the area. He had a long, boring, and all around shitty time at work. He decided to come here to unwind. Teasing his bratty waiter was helping out quite a bit. Plus, the boy had a nice looking backside in those tailored pants.

Eren placed a glass on Levi's table with such quickness, it was a miracle how it didn't shatter.

"Shall I pour you a glass, sir?" Eren asked with teeth clenched.

"Yes, you should." was the reply.

Eren swallowed all thoughts of pouring the glass on the man's head as he filled the glass halfway.

"Keep going. It's been one of those days." He told the boy.

Eren filled the glass completely, and set the bottle down "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure. I'll have a Cesar salad for an appetizer, and then I will have the filet mignon with the red wine reduction, and the garlic russet potatoes." Levi said, folding his menu, and holding it out for the boy.

Eren repeated the order back to the man. At the nod, he took the menu in his hand to take it, but the man had an iron grip on it. Curious aquamarine eyes looked into tired steely grey.

"What's your name, brat?"

Eren looked down, and cursed under his breath, he forgot to wear his name tag "Eren, sir."

"Eren, huh? I like shitty brat better." He let the menu go, and suppressed a chuckle as the boy stalked off again. He dropped off the order. His shift was over. He went to pull his apron off when his boss, Mike, stopped him.

"You have to stay Eren."

"What? My shift is over!"

"I know, but that man over there," he pointed to Levi "hates when we change waiters on him! I promise it will be worth your time. He's a generous tipper."

Eren sighed, defeated. He had the thought every twenty one year old college student had, more money meant more booze money. He could take his friends out, and buy a few rounds of shots. He was stuck now, with that logic.

Eren took the salad to the man once it was done "Here you are sir." He said laying it down carefully.

"Levi."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Levi. I fucking hate being called sir when I'm not working."

"Oh, my apologies, sir-I...I mean Levi."

"Whatever. Can you get me new silverware these are filthy." He thrust the cloth napkin, and silverware at Eren.

"Yes, my apologies, Levi."

Eren looked at the silverware as he walked to get them rewashed. It was impeccable, well there was a small spot on the fork from the dishwasher, but no big deal. He shook his head, and grabbed another set. He gave it to Levi, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Let me check first." Levi said, removing the silverware after setting the cloth in his lap. He picked up each piece, and analyzed them. "Okay, leave these are good."

Eren gave a forced smile, and walked off. 'Think of the tip' Eren told himself. Hell, if it was good enough, he and his roommate might be able to live on more than pizza and takeout.

He didn't have anymore priority tables, seeing as his shift was supposed to be finished. So, he watched Levi like a hawk. As soon as he finished his plate, Eren was over there picking it up "Would you like me to pour you more wine?"

"Sure." Levi said, sounding incredibly bored.

Eren filled his glass again, and walked away with the empty plate in hand.

As soon as the main course was done, Eren delivered it promptly. Levi said nothing as he turned to leave. He took to his new favorite past time newly dubbed 'Levi watching.'

It was weird that a man as successful, and attractive (he supposed) as Levi was here all by himself. No woman (or man, he didn't judge) with him, not even a business partner. Just Levi, looking bored.

Eternity passed, Eren was sure. He saw Levi pouring another glass, before finishing his plate. Eren was over there in a flash.

Shit that brat was fast.

"Can I interest you in dessert, Levi?" He asked politely.

"How old are you?" Levi asked.

His question derailed Eren for a moment "Uhm twenty-one."

"Oh, when does your shift end?"

Eren quirked a brow. Why was Levi asking this question? This wasn't the first time a slightly inebriated guest tried to get in his pants.

Levi kept talking "Listen, I just feel shitty for being short with you, and if I'm right, you should be long gone from this place."

"Yeah, I was supposed to be gone about an hour ago."

"Let me take you out for drinks. No strings attached. I just want to drink this day away, and I don't want to do it alone."

Eren had heard that line before "No thank you, Levi."

"Fine. No desert. Just bring my bill."

Eren left the ticket on the table, as he cleared the plate, silverware, and glass.

When he came back, Levi handed him a card to pay. When Eren came back, he had stripped off his apron, and handed Levi his card back. Levi then slipped him a fifty dollar bill. Eren stared at the bill, to Levi's face

"I can't take this."

"You can, and you will, brat. I kept you past your shift, and you still gave me great service."

"You were offering to take me out for drinks, that makes us even."

"No it doesn't, just shut up and pocket the money, brat."

Eren decided to not argue with him, and pocket the money.

"Have a great night, Levi." Eren said, and turned away.

"You sure I can't interest you in a drink?" Levi asked.

"No. Listen, I'm going to change and then go out with some friends for drinks, if I meet you again then I'll let you buy me a drink. Okay?"

Levi smirked "Alright."

* * *

><p>Eren walked into his dorm. His roommate, Armin, was sitting, fully dressed to go out, pouring over his psychology book.<p>

"It's Friday, Armin. You should wait to study till Sunday."

Armin looked up "I have a test on Monday! I can't just wait to study!"

Eren chuckled, and began to strip his work clothes. Once his shirt was off, there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and there was Mikasa.

"Hey sis. Come on in, I'm getting dressed."

She walked in "Hurry up, Jean and Marco are rounding everyone up."

Armin chuckled "Jean is always impatient to go get drunk."

"Can't blame horseface. It's been a shitty week. I'm ready to drink my week away!" Eren said.

It was Mikasa's turn to be the designated driver.

"Shoot. I have to put gas in my tank, but I don't get paid until tomorrow." She said.

"That's okay. Drive my car." Eren handed her his keys.

"No. Eren, I can't do that to you."

"It's cool. I got great tips at work today." It was true, combined with what Levi gave him, he had over a hundred.

"Well if you are sure, let's go." They all piled into Eren's car, and made it to their favorite bar. Shortly after arriving, people that they knew started walking in.

"Hi guys!" Marco said when he walked up. His freckled face lit up in a perfect smile. "Ready to end this week?"

"I heard that!" Eren said downing another shot. He cringed a bit, as the alcohol burned a trail down his throat.

Soon, it was a gathering of people. Ymir, Sasha, Berthold, Reiner, Jean, Marco, and even Annie who joined after her shift. Eren smiled, enjoying hanging out with his group of friends.

"A round of shots on me!" Eren called out, and everyone toasted to that.

"Eren," Mikasa said grabbing his arm "are you sure?"

"Mikasa, I told you I got great tips today. I can afford a round of shots." Eren said with a goofy smile.

He sauntered over to the counter to order another round of shots. He was going to call down the bartender, when a familiar voice caught his attention,

"Well, fancy meeting you here, brat."

Aquamarine eyes widened, and he looked over to his side. There was Levi, taking a sip of a drink.

"Levi..." He breathed out.

"You remembered. I'm flattered. Can I buy you a drink now?" Levi asked.

"Well I'm getting a round of shots for my friends."

"Let me pay for it."

"Technically you are, I was going to use the money you gave me." The bartender came over, and he ordered the drinks. When he came back, Levi was faster with his cash then Eren was.

"What the hell old man?" Eren said shooting Levi a glare.

"Whatever you want, brat. It's on me."

"You expect me to sit with you, get fucked up, and then take me home, and fuck me more?"

"Nothing of the sort. Have fun with your friends. Drink what you want. I don't fuck shitty brats I just met. Even if he's got a cute ass." Levi still looked bored.

Eren blushed heavily, and just took the small cups, and walked over handing everyone a shotglass. They did another toast.

"Eren, could you get me another soda?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked back over to the counter, and Levi smirked

"Missed me?"

"No! Just getting my friend a drink."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yuck, she's like my sister! Why am I telling you this? Aren't you a little to old to be flirting in bars?"

"Aren't you a little young to be questioning your superiors?"

"You ass!"

"I've been called worse by better, brat."

"Listen, I don't have to be nice to you anymore! I'm not at work! So why don't you be a normal old guy, and go find a damn Bingo club or some shit!"

Levi smirked, and swirled the drink around in his glass "I was always bad at Bingo."

Eren went wide eyed before doubling over in laughter. His ears perked up when he heard Levi chuckling "You were making a joke?"

"Don't look so shocked brat."

The bartender came over, and Eren ordered a soda. He went to pay, but the man shook his head

"Levi said anything you order is going on his tab."

Eren glared at him "You really piss me off sometimes."

Levi shrugged "It's what I'm good at. Go have fun. Your friends look worried."

Eren looked up, and saw Armin turning around to look at him. He grabbed the soda, and walked back over to them.

"Thanks Eren." Mikasa said.

Annie had noticed Levi. She walked over to whisper to Eren, "Hey, isn't that the guy you had to stay late to serve?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well, you two seem awfully chummy."

"It's not like that, hes just...just well, I don't know." Eren really didn't know the answer. He didn't consider Levi a friend, they had just met. He decided to leave it alone. He offered Annie a shrug, and she rolled her eyes and walked off. Every once and awhile he would catch Levi's eye. He would blush, and give a small smile. Why did Levi make him feel like that? Every time he grabbed a drink they would banter back and forth, that was it. Never once did Eren have to pay.

After a while, the group started to thin out. People going home with respective partners, to head back to the dorms. Eren saw Levi getting up, and motioned to his friends "I'll be right back." He ran outside, and caught Levi by his wrist "Hey, thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I told you I would."

"Yeah, but I just...I don't feel even. You tipped me, and bought all my drinks, and I've done nothing."

Levi thought for a moment, he stepped closer to Eren "Come here."

Eren was confused, they were almost chest to chest.

"Bend towards me, damn bratty titan."

It was the alcohol, Eren was sure, that made him lean his face towards Levi's. Before he knew it Levi was kissing him, and damn alcohol, he started kissing him back heatedly. It became a messy kiss of tongue and saliva. Levi pulled back, and smirked,

"That makes us even." He watched Eren's eyes flutter open.

"That's it? No phone number exchange, or nothing? Just a mind blowing kiss and nothing?"

"I have a feeling we will see each other really soon Eren." Levi said. With that he turned around, leaving Eren dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) just as a warning, there is a bit of Eremin heat at the beginning of this. Nothing you detailed, but enough to get it's point across. Thank you to everyone who followed, it really means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I don't own SNK. You think if I did I'd write fanfiction?**

Armin and Eren said goodnight to Mikasa, as she went to her dorm. When they walked in, Armin pushed Eren against the door, and hungrily attacked his mouth. Eren began kissing him back just as fervently. This was nothing new. Eren and Armin had been friends forever. They experienced the same hormonal feelings, at the same time. One thing after another, they had become casual fuck buddies. Nothing too serious, but when the urge struck, or one too many drinks, this was the result. The two of them, a mass of sweaty, panting, boys.

Eren loved everything about Armin. Grabbing his hair, and forcing his body taut, as he pounded relentlessly in to him. Armin just cried out for more. The normally soft spoken boy, was a vixen in the sheets. Eren delivered, with every snap of his hips, burying his length deep into the whimpering boy. Everything coiling tight, until it snapped into eye rolling, body convulsing, pleasure.

And it always ended the same. Armin laying on Eren's chest, in whatever bed they landed in, while Eren played with sweaty blonde locks.

"Mmm...hey Eren?" Armin said, looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Eren looked down at the blond.

"Who was that guy you were talking to at the bar today? You even went outside to talk to him." Armin was trying to sound calm, but he was a bit jealous. He was actually in love with Eren, and was just waiting for the right moment.

"That old guy? Just some man I met at work. He felt bad for keeping me over my shift, and offered to buy me a drink. I declined, but by stroke of luck, we happened to be in the same place." He wasn't going to tell Armin about the kiss. He felt that was too personal for post coitus bliss.

Eventually, he heard Armin's breathing even out, and decided to go to sleep himself.

When Eren woke up the next morning, Armin was already buried deep in his books, with a bagel hanging out of his mouth.

"Good morning, Eren." He said removing the bagel.

"Mornin' Armin."He responded while shoving some clothes on "I'm going to get some coffee. Want something?"

"Oh sure, a Hazelnut coffee with two shots of espresso would be great. Let me get my wallet."

"It's cool. I got it. Be right back."

"Oh, ok. Be safe." Armin knew never to argue with Eren when his mind was made up.

Eren walked out of the dormitory, and head to the nearest coffee shop. He didn't want any of the barely edible cafeteria food, so he figured he'd grab a breakfast sandwich with his coffee. What he wasn't expecting, was to see Levi in the coffee shop. He had two options: walk out and travel to the coffee shop farther across the campus, or have to walk past Levi, and have an awkward conversation. He really didn't want to walk halfway across campus, and Levi looked preoccupied in his book, so he risked it. As soon as he passed Levi's table he heard it

"Good Morning, brat." Levi never looked up.

"Uh...hi Levi. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting on my friend to join me. She's," he looked at his watch "about twenty minutes late. To be honest, I fucking hate when people are late, but four eyes isn't one for punctuality. Can I buy you a coffee?"

Eren stuttered around "Actually, I'm here to get breakfast and a coffee for me and my friend."

"Let me get it. An apology, for being so forward with you. I never meant to come onto you like that."

Eren went pink in his cheeks "I never complained. It's fine."

"No, it's not. Now quit being a brat, and let me buy you something."

There was no use arguing. Levi had grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the kiosk "Whatever you want. Get."

"Hello Eren." Marco said. He was working an early shift this morning "What can I get you?" He looked over at Levi holding Eren's wrist, and smiled brightly

Eren pulled away from Levi "Hi Marco. Let me get a breakfast croissant, a hazelnut coffee with a double espresso shot, and a well, what do you recommend?"

"Fall is here, so we have a delicious pumpkin spice coffee."

"That sounds great actually. Let me have one of those."

"Make that two. That does sound good, and I am almost out of coffee." Levi said.

"Sure. I'll call you when it's done." Marco said. Before he even gave the total, Levi handed Marco his card.

They went to sit down at Levi's table.

"So, whats your friends name?" Eren asked.

"Hange Zoe. We've been friends forever, and Hange started school back up to get a degree in psychology done."

Eren stiffened in his seat. He knew Hange, very well in fact. Hange was a strange one, but for some reason Mikasa had clicked with Hange, and they were dating. Hardly anyone knew about that fact. Eren was still trying to figure out Hange's gender, and Mikasa was staying tight lipped about it. Apparently, Levi was too.

"Oh. I know Hange. Always scatterbrained, head always somewhere else." Eren said.

"That sounds like Hange. So, what are you doing tonight brat?"

"Uh...well...I..."

Thank heavens for Marco calling them for their order.

Levi got up, and grabbed their stuff. He handed Eren his drink when he came back

"You were saying? Listen, I'll be frank, I feel like an ass for kissing you, but can't deny I liked it. Let me take you out on a date? If you don't have work that is."

Eren couldn't deny he liked that kiss too. He didn't have to work, and had made no plans because it was the first Saturday in forever he had off. He mulled it over in his head

"It's just dinner brat. Not the fate of the fucking world. A simple yes, or no."

Against better judgment He agreed "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great. Oh, here's Hange. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress nicely. Here," he pulled out a card, and wrote something on the back "That's my number. Text me where you'll be so I can pick you up."

Eren took the card, and looked at the front "Thanks. Now I also know where to get a prosecution attorney, if I ever need one."

Levi frowned at Eren, and sighed "I would make sure you went to jail."

"Whose going to jail?" Hange asked, walking up with a coffee in hand.

"No one, four eyes. You're late, and don't give me any bullshit excuses."

Hange smiled at him while Eren got up "Leaving so soon Eren?" Hange asked.

"Yeah, I should take this coffee to Armin, before it gets cold."

"See you later, brat." Levi said.

"Bye Eren!" Hange said cheerfully.

"Bye." Eren said, before walking away, and out the door.

As he walked back to his dorm, he contemplated what he had just gotten himself into.

When he got back, Armin hadn't moved, but was sans bagel "Oh coffee! Give me!" He made a grabbing motion to Eren.

Eren laughed at his friends coffee addiction. He handed Armin his coffee, and sat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"I know that sigh. What's wrong?" Armin asked, not looking away from his book.

Eren opened his mouth, but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"I'm coming in." Mikasa said as she opened the door. She had taken to announcing her arrival. Especially, after walking in on Eren, on top of a half naked Armin. It could have been a lot worse. Nothing vital was going on, but Armin and Mikasa yelled at him about locking doors, and Mikasa vowed to knock and announce before walking in.

"You're safe." Armin said blushing deeply. Every time Mikasa did that, he remembered that fateful day.

"Hey Mikasa." Eren said.

"I know that tone. What's wrong?" Mikasa asked, sitting on Armin's still made bed. Guessing that was the safe one.

Eren shook his head. His friends could read him like an open book. "I saw Hange at the coffee shop."

"Oh no! Did Hange try to use you for a psychology project again?" Mikasa asked.

"No. Hange was there to meet a friend. That friend happened to be that guy I met yesterday. He..uh he asked to take me to dinner tonight."

"Eren!" Armin yelled "You don't know anything about him! That's really dangerous. Why would you agree to that?"

"I don't really know. I just couldn't say no."

"If Hange is friends with the guy, I don't see a problem. Just be careful." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa! Are you being serious?" Armin was getting hysterical.

"I don't see a problem, Armin." Mikasa answered "Hange is friends with the guy. He's obviously somewhat trustful. Hange knows how much Eren means to me."

Armin sighed in defeat. His shoulders slumped, and he took a sip of his coffee to raise his spirits.

"So, does this mystery man have a name?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, yeah. His name is Levi. We met at my job, and we seem to keep bumping into one another."

Mikasa was a girl, deep down "It's like fate. So where are you going?"

"I...I don't know. He said dress nice." Eren answered.

After a bunch of pestering, and questions Mikasa got a text from Hange, and ran out to get lunch, and maybe some answers. Armin went back to his studying.

Eren finally got Levi's number in his phone. He gave him the name 'Old Man' for fun. He decided to text him, so Levi would have his number too.

_'Hey. I decided you probably needed my # too. So here you go'_

After a few minutes he felt his phone vibrate on his bed. He unlocked the screen, and read the reply

_'Great. Now I have you down as Shitty Brat. Fitting, right?'_

Eren frowned. Levi was really a jerk sometimes.

_'That's fine. U R old man in my phone. Btw, you sure 8 is fine? Don't you want to catch some early bird special?'' _He quickly text back. He pretended to be engrossed in studying, but he was actually waiting for his reply. He felt the vibrate, and read the text

_'I hate your texting. Also, fuck you. Stop making excuses, and just tell me it's past your bed time.'_

Eren frowned. Damn, Levi had wit. Another text flashed up

_'Remember to dress nice for our date. Surely you have slacks and a button up. I saw what you went to work in. Also, what dorm are you in?'_

Eren replied

_'I text just fine. And I can stay up as late as I want, old man. I do have nice clothes. I live in the Stohess building. Do U know that one?'_

He hoped Levi knew, because if not, they would have to meet at the coffee shop or something. He really didn't want a whole lot of people seeing him going out with Levi. People talk, rumors circulate. It wasn't like this was a date or something. They were just going out to dinner. His phone went off

_'I know where it is. I'll meet you out front. Now leave me alone. I'm busy, brat. See you at eight.'_

Eren wasn't sure why, but for some reason, he was really excited for his date tonight. He got up from the bed, and decided to start getting ready. Something about Levi, told Eren he should be clean and very pulled together. He didn't want to embarrass the man. And at that though Eren had a harsh realization

Fuck...this was a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n) Seriously, everyone has blown me with all the follows and favs. I couldn't ask for more! Well, welcome to chapter 3! My writing is seriously taken new heights, I can't stop, and I have so much joy doing it again. This chapter got lengthy, but the ones that came here for the yaoi won't have to wait much longer! Just until next chapter. Until then, enjoy the date.**

Eren stood in front of a mirror. His arms crossed, staring at the one girl on his bed, and the one person digging through his drawers. Hange and Mikasa offered to help him pick out an outfit. Well, more like Hange fireman carried him into his room. Hange started rummaging through his drawers as soon as the door was opened, and had placed Eren on the floor.

"Hange! Would you just let me do it?" Eren yelled.

"No can do Eren. You are the first person Levi has expressed interest in, in a long time." Hange said pulling out clothes. "Here."

Eren had a pair of khaki pants hit his face. "This isn't a big deal. It's just an apology dinner, or whatever." Eren whined.

Mikasa stared at him with a blank face. "Eren, Hange says it's a date. Obviously, he expressed some interest."

"What Mikasa means is, stuff your butt in those pants!" Hange cackled while opening the closet door. "How did I know you would have a forest green top? Perfect! Wear this too!" Eren had the shirt flung towards him.

He sighed, and put the shirt on and buttoned it up. He didn't bother tucking it in.

"Belt." Hange tossed it on the bed "Shiny black shoes" Hange tossed those too. "Oh, you look perfect! Levi is going to eat you up!"

Eren's ears went pink "What if I'm just doing this because I'm a poor college kid offered a free meal?"

Now they both gave him a blank look.

"Eren," Hange started "He kissed you."

"Wait? They kissed? Why didn't you tell me this?" Mikasa asked.

Eren was eternally grateful Armin decided to go study with Connie "It was on impulse, ok?"

"His bright red face says something else." Hange cackled again.

Eren heard his phone go off, and looked at it "Levi is here. I have to go."

He let Mikasa and Hange out, and locked the door behind him

"Have fun Eren." Mikasa said, and gave him a hug.

"Not too much fun. But if you do, just use protection." Hange said with a laugh.

Eren blushed "Goodbye, psycho." And with that, he ran down the stairs to get away from them.

He walked outside, and his eyes widened. Why did he expect anything different? Of course an attorney who eats at fancy restaurants, and offers to buy him things would have a fancy car. A 1975 cherry red convertible Ford Mustang to be exact. With Levi sitting in the drivers seat looking bored, as usual.

Eren tentatively walked up to the car "H-hi Levi."

"Get in, brat."

Eren stared at the car. He was afraid just a touch from his hands might scratch it. Levi sighed, and rolled his eyes. He got out, walked around the front, and opened the door for Eren. He repeated himself "Get in, brat."

Eren smiled in an apologetic manner, and sat in the car. He buckled up, folded his hands in his lap, and sat straight backed. He didn't want to risk touching anything.

Levi got back in the car, and it roared to life. Something about it sent shivers down Eren's spine. He needed to make small talk,

"So, where are we headed?" The delightful vibrations the car made traveling down the highway, was almost too much.

"Nice little restaurant. Similar to where you work. This one is Wall Maria. I hope you like Italian. Three sisters own the chain."

"Oh yeah, that's right. There is Wall Sina, Wall Rose, and Wall Maria. The sisters each specialized in different food, and opened three different restaurants across Shinganshina. They took their maiden name, Wall, and added their birth name."

"Well, you aren't a total idiot."

Eren blushed. Why was he putting up with this verbal abuse? He shouldn't have agreed to this. He knew it would be like this. But he felt oddly drawn in by everything Levi did.

"Actually, I learned it during orientation. Part of it was learning the restaurants history. I picked Sina just because it was close to school."

Levi made a noncommittal noise. "Listen, sorry if I'm brash. I get that way when I'm nervous."

"I figured you were like that all the time." Eren then processed the rest of what Levi said "Why are you nervous?"

Levi switched gears "You look really nice in that shirt."

Eren looked out the window to hide his smile. He would have to thank Hange later for the good advice.

Not much else was said. They arrived at the restaurant, and Levi threw his keys to a valet.

"Aren't you afraid they will scratch, or crash it? Maybe take it on a joy ride?" Eren asked.

"They scratch or crash it, they buy me a fucking new one. They joy ride it, I'll take someones ass to court. So no, I don't worry. Come on."

There was a crowd of people there. Levi grabbed Eren's hand, and pulled him through the throng of people. Eren subconsciously grabbed Levi's hand tightly, as he weaved in and around.

They reached the podium, and a pretty blonde stood there

"Oh, hi Levi." She said followed by a flirtatious giggle "There is a long wait today."

"I have a reservation for two today."

She looked at they roster "Well, so you do. Right this way. Will you be waiting for the other party?"

"No, I have the brat right here." Levi tugged Eren's hand to pull him closer.

"Oh!" She looked at their entwined hands, and briefly her face fell. She shook it off, and led them to a table "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She shot Eren a glare, and walked away with a huff.

"I think she likes you..." Eren said.

"And?" Levi asked searching the wine list "I'm here with you. I don't give a damn, even if she threw herself in my lap."

"Good Afternoon, Levi!" A smartly dressed waiter said walking up. He saw Eren, and quickly added "And to you too sir. What can I get you to drink.

"A bottle of white wine for us both, and two glasses of water."

"Not a problem. I know Levi is old enough, but can I see your ID sir?"

Eren dug out his wallet, and showed it to the waiter.

"Looks good. Mind if I call you Eren?"

"No, that's fine." Eren replied.

"Great. Well, I'm Marlo, and I'll be right back with your drinks."

As he walked off Eren looked at Levi "Apparently, you are well known here. I'm not the only person who you make call Levi."

Levi looked up, and quirked an eyebrow up. That was jealousy written all over Eren's expression "My work is close to here, so I come here a lot. I hate being called sir when I'm not at work. You're the only brat I've ever taken out on a date, if that eases your obviously twisted panties."

Eren's ears went red, and he buried himself into the menu. Marlo came up with both waters, and shortly after that he filled both their glasses with the wine.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Just a little longer please." Levi answered nicely.

"Of course." Marlo smiled and walked off.

Eren read over all the Italian words on the menu. Everything sounded delicious, but the prices were really insane.

Levi must have been psychic "You make sure you order whatever you want, brat. Price is no object."

"I just...why did you bring me somewhere like this, everything is so expensive. I'm just a shitty brat." Eren said softly.

Levi put his menu down, and focused his steely grey eyes on Eren "Because, even if you're a shitty brat, you're my brat. I wanted to show you off."

Eren's face lit up "Your brat? Show me off? What?"

Levi wasn't able to answer as Marlo walked back up. "Ready?"

They ordered their meals, and Eren took a long drink of wine to calm his nerves. He looked up, and froze from the look those eyes were giving him.

"Well, we are out together right now. So as of now, yes, my brat. You are a good looking kid so I feel like hot shit with you as my arm candy."

"Oh..."

"Don't read too much into things, Eren.

Eren shivered as Levi said his name. He cast caution to the wind "Do you like me?"

Levi smirked "Like is a broad word." he laced his fingers together, and laid his head on them "I like you enough to bring you out to learn more about you. So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, alright. My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm a twenty one year old student attending Shinganshina University. I am an only child. My father wanted me to be a doctor, but after two years in medical school, I hated it. I have absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life."

Levi sat there taking it all in. He liked Eren. His beautiful eyes, his messy hair, his voice, everything. Yes, Eren was much younger than him, but something about him just attracted Levi's immediate attention.

"So, what are you doing in college if you don't know what you want to do in your life?"

"Taking my basic courses, and dabbling here and there. I have an art course that I love, but I can't make a life off of that, so it's more for fun."

"If it's something you love, then you should find some real world application to apply your talent too. Police sketches, or maybe even court room sketches."

Eren's eyes went wide "Things like that exist?"

Levi chuckled "Yes, brat. Things like that exist."

Marlo came up, and set their plates down "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're fine Marlo, thank you." Levi said waving his hand dismissively.

Marlo took the hint, and high tailed it out of the area.

The two ate in silence for awhile. Eren was still thrumming at the thought of applying art in a real life sense.

Levi began talking "You know me. I'm Levi Ackerman, the prosecuting attorney for this area. I'm thirty five years old. I always knew I wanted to yell at people, and get them thrown in jail my whole life. I am a natural born leader, and want to be the best and the strongest."

Eren listened intently while devouring his plate. The look Levi had was different from his normally stoic face. His grey eyes were, dare he say, sparkling in happiness. The look made Eren's heart beat quicken. One question was weighing on his mind "What does someone as amazing as you, want to do with a college kid like me?"

Levi looked intently Eren, and sighed heavily "I don't know. Something about you, I just, can't describe it. You are captivating, brash, honest. Not to mention your tight jeans are very eye pleasing."

Eren blushed and then jumped when his phone went off. "Shit, I'm sorry!" He gave Levi an apologetic smile, before pulling out his phone. It was Armin, asking very coldly about what he wanted for snacks this week. Most people can't tell over text if someone is angry, but with Armin, Eren could. He text a reply, and sighed heavily.

Levi was curious, but he only stayed quiet as they continued to eat. Now they ate in silence. Eren wasn't looking forward to going home. Mikasa would want details, and Armin would be irritable.

Levi finally spoke "Is everything alright?"

"It's my...roommate. He doesn't like that I'm out with you. Now, when I get home, I'll be stuck between a girl who wants details, and an angry boy. I'm not looking forward to going back."

"If it's not too forward, you can stay at my place." He saw the look Eren gave him and he smirked "Not like that, brat. I mean you can stay, sleep on my couch, and stay with me. Tomorrow is Sunday. I assume you don't have school, I don't have work, and we can get breakfast. I'm not asking you to have sex with me."

A piece of Eren, a very large piece, wanted Levi to show a little normality, and ask him to have sex. Levi hardly knew him, and yet he acted like he trusted Eren with his life. Now, Eren wanted to trust Levi with his backside. He had to give this man a reason to know Eren wanted him, bad.

When they finished eating, Marlo was removing their plates trying to entice them with dessert. When they refused, he dropped the bill on the table. Levi saw Eren shift and glared

"Don't even think we are going dutch, brat. My money, my treat, and for God's sake, don't argue."

Eren was going to retort, but the commanding tone made him close his mouth. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes with a "Yes commander Levi."

Something about the way he said that, sent heat coursing through Levi's veins, but he quickly ignored it. He paid the bill, and looked at Eren "So, where am I taking you?"

Eren blushed "Your house, I guess."

They got in the Mustang, and Levi really looked, stared, at the boy next to him as he started the car "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll tell you again, you don't owe me anything."

Levi had misread Eren's face. He was thinking how to get Levi to want him. Eren was fed up with this, he leaned over to Levi, and grabbed his chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"I want to go home with you," he purred deviously "and I want you to take everything you want. Make me owe you breakfast in the morning, Levi." He connected their mouths.

It was like a dam had burst, and Levi was now kissing Eren deeply and wildly. He was pulling his hair to push his tongue farther into the boy's mouth, wanting to taste every inch. They broke apart, and the attorney had never seen anything more beautiful than fluttering aquamarine eyes, and pink cheeks.

"That was...unexpected." Eren said with a laugh. He sat back down in his seat.

Levi smirked "Yeah? So is this." And Levi sped all the way back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) For those of you here for the yaoi, please enjoy the smut. For those here for the story, see you next chapter. No major plot here! Just the beautiful RiRen mansmex everyone (including myself) wants. **

**Let's see, nothing too kinky, some rimming, and also a little educational segment! **

**Enjoy the smut!**

Levi had his hand in between Eren's legs for the whole drive home. The whole experience, it was extremely difficult for him to not pull over and take the boy right there. Listening to the boy panting and moaning, seeing his lidded eyes, and flushed cheeks. The worst was his voice. Eren would grind his crotch into his hand, and gasp out an "Oh Levi!" The name of the game was self restraint.

Levi, being an attorney, had a lot of patience. But this college kid was pushing him straight to his limits.

When they got to his house, he nearly ripped the door off his car to get out, and was followed by the over eager brat. He unlocked the front door, and let Eren in first. He expected to get attacked when he walked in, but he noticed the brat's mouth was gaping with his head turning to look at everything

"Your house is so nice. It's all so beautiful and clean." Eren breathed out.

Levi chuckled "You should see the bedroom."

Eren turned around, and smiled flirtatiously "Why don't you show me where it is?"

Levi smirked and grabbed Eren. He lifted him easily into his arms, and began kissing the uncovered parts of his neck.

"Holy shit! How the hell? You are short and old."

Levi carried the boy in his arms, and into his bedroom. It was a very beautiful bedroom, but Eren was drawn in by something else. Levi laid him on the bed, and was currently taking off his shirt. If Eren wasn't already hard, he would be now. Levi was a fucking God. His body was small, but looked like it was cut from marble, in perfectly formed pectorals down to sculpted abdominal muscles. In short (no pun intended) Levi was a perfect form of male specimen.

"I work out, frequently." Levi said.

"Obviously..." Eren then smirked "You're still old. Need to take Viagra before we get started?"

Levi grabbed Eren's hand, and pressed it to the bulge in his pants.

Eren blushed, and began to rub the hard organ.

Levi leaned down, and began kissing Eren, as he received a bit of stimulation towards his lower half.

"Keep up the smart mouth you shitty brat, I'll occupy your mouth."

"Mmm, I might enjoy it." Eren said after taking off his own shirt, and beginning to fumble with Levi's belt.

"You kinky little shit. I like it."

Eventually Eren got Levi's pants and underwear down to his knees, and took the hard cock into his mouth.

Levi hissed with a intake of breath, and wound his fingers in unruly brunette hair. He pulled to get Eren to take more into his gorgeous mouth. Did the boy have a gag reflex at all? He took all Levi had to offer, and swallowed around the shaft causing Levi to buckle a bit, before regaining his balance. Eren placed his hands on the mans supple ass, and brought him closer to him. At this point, Levi was gone, and began face fucking the boy. Eren was in ecstasy. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth, running his tongue around it, as it slid in and out of his hot, wet, mouth.

"Fuck." Levi cried, pulling his cock free "Lay down brat! After that, I need you."

Eren grinned like an idiot "You going to ride me?"

Levi smirked "No, I'm going to fuck you." Levi pulled his pants all the way down, and stepped out of them.

Eren paled. He had never bottomed before, but the predatory look in Levi's eyes made him willing to submit.

Levi pushed Eren to lay flat on his back, and expertly removed his pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He smirked at the boys heavy blush and attempt to gain some modesty, by cupping his hardness.

"This your first time brat?" He asked, while laying a hand on Eren's blazing cheek.

"B-bottoming, yeah." Eren answered.

"Then, I'll make you feel really good for your first time." Levi reached into his drawer for some lube and a condom. He lay them down on the bed for later. He wrenched Eren's hands free from himself. "When's the last time you showered? Don't fucking lie."

"Before our date. Why?"

Levi only answered by dragging his tongue over the slit on the head of Eren's erection. The boy's breath caught in his throat. It slowly dissolved into a moan, when Levi took more of his length into his mouth. Eren was trying to remember to breath, as that incredibly warm mouth pooled with saliva, making lewd squishing noises that drove him crazy. His back arched, and his toes curled. Then Levi pulled away. Eren whined, he was pretty sure he knew what hell felt like now.

Levi gripped Eren by the back of the thighs. He hoisted his legs up, and splayed them to each side, exposing his virgin hole. Eren flushed deeper from being so exposed. He closed his eyes, but soon embarrassment fell out of site, as his eyes snapped open. His pupils blown wide from lust. Levi's tongue was easing into his hole, and it felt amazing.

Levi worked his tongue in and out. He wasn't a fan of rimming, but Eren was clean, and he wanted his first time to be memorable. After Eren's moans grew desperate, he pulled away, and wiped his mouth.

"Ready, brat?" He asked the flushed, panting, mess on his bed.

Eren nodded. Completely blown away by how amazing everything Levi did felt. He watched as the man above him rolled on a condom and then lubed it up.

"Wait!" Eren cried out "aren't you going to prepare me?"

Levi ran a lube covered finger over Eren's hole, and made a 'tch' noise "What are you doing? Reading fanfiction or something? Sphincter muscles quickly snap back to original shape. Fingering doesn't stretch, it's more like foreplay than preparation. Brace yourself, and relax."

Eren lay back, and willed his body to relax, but it wasn't working. Just feeling the tip of Levis cock, had him scrambling back and clenching. Levi scoffed and said something akin to 'brat' He leaned over the brunette, and dragged his tongue across the stiff peaks of his nipples. He left nips and licks across the boy's chest. When he felt Eren relax, with no warning, he shoved his hard cock straight into Eren's ass.

Eren grit his teeth, and hissed out a "bastard!" Pure pain laced up his spine. It was agonizing, and tears pooled in his aquamarine eyes. It felt like he might rip in half, and was pretty sure he might be ripped or bleeding.

Levi meanwhile had his face screwed up. Eren was super tight, and crushing his erection beautifully in all the right ways. He wanted to start pounding in this boy, but when he managed to open his eyes, he saw tears in Eren's. He reached a hand up to stroke his cheek with his thumb. He was too far down to kiss them away. Eren trembled, and tightened his ass when it happened. Levi jerked, unintentionally, into Eren, which sparked a pleasure filled moan. Eren wanted that again. The pain had died when he felt that, but flared up when Levi didn't move. Now he understood why boy's begged him to move. He bucked his hips into Levi.

The man took that as his cue, and began to push in and pull out, repeatedly, into that tight beautiful heat. He wasn't normally vocal, but even he had to groan out from how tight Eren was, how beautiful Eren sounded, and how stunning he looked underneath him. He inwardly cursed, he was getting attached.

Levi had perfect aim. Each thrust replaced the pain with unadulterated pleasure on Eren's backside. It was ecstasy, and he moaned out and cried Levi's name like a mantra. Thrust after thrust into him, layered on levels of intense pleasure. His lungs heaved, his body was soaked with sweat, and Levi looked fucking incredible.

"Shit!" Eren cried out "I'm...I'm gonna..." His words died off into a high pitched keen. He lost the battle with his sanity, and came hard without stimulation to his cock. And it was mind blowing. He had no idea it was possible.

Those tight flexing muscles, and the beautiful cry Eren emitted, was enough to force Levi into his climax. He forced in as deep as he could go, bruising Eren's hips in his hands, as he convulsed and blew his load with a groan. He pulled out, and slipped the condom off. He stood up, and tossed it into a trash can in his room

"Fuck Eren. You sure that was your first time."

Eren nodded, watching Levi walk over to him.

"Come on. We are disgusting. Come take a shower,with me." Levi said, offering Eren a hand.

Eren blinked. This was new. He tentatively grabbed Levi's hand, and winced when he was pulled to his feet. He sucked in up, and followed Levi into the shower. Levi started it up, and pushed Eren inside while he brushed his teeth, thoroughly. Then, he hopped in with Eren. He wrapped his arms around Eren from behind, and held him there for a while before cleaning them both up. When they finished, Levi gave Eren a new toothbrush and grabbed the boy a night shirt, and his discarded boxers to sleep in.

When Eren finished brushing and dressing, Levi was putting a fresh sheet on the bed, and all their scattered clothes were folded neatly, and on top of the dresser.

"You have O.C.D." Eren mused aloud.

"No, I hate things being filthy and lying in, or around it. I'm not obsessive, or compulsive, nor is it disorder, brat." Levi said.

Eren threw his hands up, and walked over to the bed helping Levi set it up, before laying on it. He felt the bed dip when Levi got in next to him. He was unsure what to do. Usually Armin was curling up against him, but Eren didn't really want to cuddle against Levi. He sighed when Levi kissed his forehead

"Get some sleep brat. You promised me breakfast." Levi said before rolling over, and going to sleep.

Eren chuckled. After that, he owed Levi much more than breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) You guys just continue to blow my mind. Is the story still interesting enough for you? I hope that it is. It's all about to start getting really serious, I think. I am kind of just writing this whenever I happen to get an idea. Probably not the best way, but it seems to be very effective. I really am so in love with this story. It's my newest treasure. I think everyone feels the same way. Thanks everyone and enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own SNK (AoT) Because if I did RiRen would totally be canon. **

When Levi woke up the next morning, a delicious smell had caught his attention. Well that, and his empty bed. He sat up, stretched his muscles, and got out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his brat standing over the stove, cooking.

"Good morning, brat. What are you doing?" He asked.

Eren looked behind him, and smiled brightly "Making breakfast. I was going to make pancakes, but then I found a waffle maker!"

Levi smirked as he watched Eren limp slightly to the waffle maker. "I would have taken us out for breakfast. I'm actually surprised, normally, I wake up very early."

"I know you would have taken us out, so I wanted to surprise you. Maybe I wore you out old man. Sex to strenuous for your heart now?" After pouring batter onto the hot plates, he walked back to the eggs cooking on the stove.

Levi walked over to the boy cooking, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Or maybe you're just bad for my heart, brat." Levi growled in his ear.

Eren smiled "As much as I would love to prove your theory, old man, I don't want to burn our eggs."

Levi trailed his fingertips up Eren's boxers and over his thighs "Fuck the eggs. I can buy more. I would rather have you for breakfast."

Eren whined, as Levi's fingers danced across his body. Every erogenous place on his body was not safe from those naturally cold hands. They slipped in his underwear, under his shirt, and set his body aflame. But once the waffle maker dinged, he managed to shake back to reality, and pull away.

Levi watched Eren, with an annoyed frown on his face. He sighed heavily, feeling a tinge of malice towards the cock blocking waffle maker. He sat at the bar area of the kitchen, to watch Eren cook.

"Where did you learn to cook from?" He asked. Trying to forget the raging erection he had gotten.

"My mom. She told me she never wanted me to depend on a woman to cook or clean for me. Then, when I got older, she told me I could take care of a man." Eren shook his head.

"So, your parents know you're gay?"

"Yes. That was an interesting conversation. My mom didn't care. She laughed it off, and said at least I wouldn't get a girl pregnant in high school. My dad, for the longest time, said he wouldn't have a cock sucking son. He's more tolerable now." Eren said while setting a plateful of food in front of Levi.

Levi's eyes widened. How long was this brat up? The spread in front of him was amazing. Instead of eating, Eren made himself a plate, and then started in on dishes.

"Aren't you going to eat brat?"

"I'm weird. I like to do dishes before I eat. Oh crap!" Eren grabbed a cup on the counter, and handed it to Levi. "I assumed you liked tea, since your cabinets are full of different blends."

Levi smirked. This brat was too good to be true, and incredibly perceptive. "Thank you, Eren. You are correct, I do enjoy tea."

The boy blushed, and stuck his hands into warm soapy water to begin washing the dishes he had used. He scrubbed them until they were pristine. Just like they were before he had dirtied them.

Levi tucked into his plate. He was startled at the taste. Everything was absolutely delicious. This brat had serious cooking skills. For Levi to think that was an honor in itself, seeing as he was quite a cook himself. He just never had the time to actually do it. He was halfway finished when Eren dried off his hands, and took a seat next to him.

"How is it?" Eren asked. His eyes were hopeful.

"Pretty good. Your mom did a fine job." Levi answered.

"Really? Thank you!" Eren began to eat. "So...Levi..."

Levi took a sip of tea "What is it?"

"What...does this make us?"

Levi lifted a brow, and gave an honest shrug. He wasn't really sure. Everything about Eren was extraordinary. He was gorgeous, young, and amazing in bed. Levi was brash, harsh, old, and maybe par if not sub par. He was dubbed humanity's best and strongest prosecuting attorney, but what did he really have to show for it? A failed marriage, a Co-owned firm with his business partner Erwin, a brat he just met who made him feel young and alive. He didn't want to hold Eren back from living his own life. "Casual dating?"

Eren's eyes went wide "What...what is that?"

"I don't know. Like casual fuck buddies, but I like to spoil you too."

"So, nothing really serious?"

"No, I don't want to tie you down. So, are you working today?"

Eren frowned. "Yeah. Oh shoot!" He stuffed his breakfast in his mouth "I'm supposed to be there at eleven!"

"Calm down brat. Jeeze it's only eight."

"Oh yeah. I'm not used to being up this early. I'm sorry Levi. I can catch a taxi or something to take me to my dorm."

"Don't be such an idiot. I can take you home. I told you, I love the idea if spoiling you. Calm down. But since you inhaled breakfast..."

Eren held no regrets for inhaling breakfast, but the pain up his back while rushing to his car was a whole different story. Levi had been forceful during their romp before he left. He barely limped through the restaurant door on time. He suffered through a terribly long dinner rush. Luckily enough, it was a short shift. And with no Levi to hold him over his shift, at three, he was out of there.

He walked into his dorm with a loud sigh, and was met by glaring blue eyes. "H-hi Armin."

"HI?! You are gone all night, and I just get a hi? What is wrong with you? I have been worried about-mmf." Armin was cut off by hot lips on his own. He never even realized the brunette coming closer to him, and melted at Eren's touch. He was scared at where Eren was last night. Levi could have been a rapist, or a murderer. Then realization struck, and pushed Eren away "Won't your boyfriend hate if you are kissing someone else?"

Eren gave the blonde a curious look "I don't have a boyfriend Armin."

"But Levi-"

"Shh, yeah we fucked, but no commitment. We aren't exclusive or anything"

"I don't want to okay second fiddle to someone Eren. I'm not a toy!"

"Armin..."

Why was Eren doing this? He obviously had feelings for Levi, but maybe he had the same feelings for Armin too. He hated seeing Armin angry, sad, or upset. They were best friends, but maybe, there was something more than that. Something he couldn't explain. Maybe, something he didn't want to explain. He sat down on the closest bed, and grabbed his head with his hands. What was going on? He was trapped between a boy he harbored feelings for, who was nothing but patient and kind; and a man who was stoic and harsh, but made Eren feel special and alive.

A sudden knock to the door, jolted him back to the present. Armin opened the door, and was greeted by Mikasa and Hange.

"Hey Armin, is Eren back?" Hange asked.

Armin frowned, and stepped out of the way. Hange's eyes lit up at seeing Eren. Hange bounced over to him "How did it go? Obviously well! Did you use protection? Does Levi have a huge cock? Do you have a slight limp in your step?"

"Hange! Let Eren breathe. How did you get that out in one breathe?" Mikasa said walking in "Hi Armin."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, and grabbed his keys off the desk "I'm going out." With no other words, he left the room.

Eren didn't even have time to feel guilty, as Hange started firing questions again, while Mikasa tried to get Hange to stop.

* * *

><p>Levi was pulling into his driveway after dropping Eren off. A smug smile had worked it's way onto his face, and stayed there. He was even chipper answering his phone when it went off<p>

"What do you want?"

"Wow, no insults or yelling, what's with the good mood?" Erwin asked.

"Tick tock, you are wasting my time."

"Request from Hange. Would you like to go to career day at the college?"

"And Hange didn't ask because..."

"You know if you see Hange's number, ninety percent of the time you won't answer it."

"Good point, it's still a fuck no."

"Come on Levi. It won't be that bad. Plenty of young fresh college girls to look at."

"No thanks."

"Boys?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Levi!"

"Plead your case."

"Please do it because I don't want to, and I'll do anything."

"Take all my shit cases this month."

"Son of a bitch, really?"

"These are my terms. Negotiations not admissible. Take it, or you can go check out the pretty college girls."

"Fine! You win. The thing is on Wednesday. See you tomorrow."

Levi hung up and sighed. That just blew his whole day. Wait maybe he could salvage something from this. He unlocked his phone, and decided to text a certain Shitty Brat

_'Got any plans for Wednesday?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N) So why am I updating so soon? Because an amazing wave of inspiration hit and this had to be done. I had to. Plus I got really nice reviews, more favs and follows, and just all around very nice stuff. That is really like inspiration fuel! Thank you all so very much for enjoying my story and I will continue to write on it! **

Armin decided that drinking his problems away, on a Sunday afternoon, maybe wasn't a smart choice. Especially, after having to tell one girl he didn't play for her team, and declining a drink from a very handsome man. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery. His heart was breaking. How could it be? He knew that he and Eren weren't in any serious relationship, no matter how much he secretly hoped. Yet, he still felt utterly betrayed. A little voice in his head kept telling him that Eren kissed him, maybe if he found courage, he could tell Eren his feelings. Maybe even be in a relationship, but he was too shy. He allowed his heart to be stomped on in any effort to be close to Eren. To be there. To be encouraging. To accept any form of love and affection, even if it was purely sexual. He wasn't complaining, Eren was a beast in the sheets, but sex isn't love. No amount of cuddling afterwards will make it love. It always boils down to lust and desire. Now Armin wanted to cry. He took a shot of liquor, and slammed the glass onto the table with a loud sigh.

"It looks like you are trying to forget a girl." A man said while sitting next to Armin.

The blonde looked up, and blushed heavily. The man sitting there had grey hair, almost yellow eyes, and he looked very young. "No. Not a girl."

The man chuckled "Or forget a boy. Long hair and cute face, I should have figured."

"Y-yeah, I am trying to forget a boy."

The man smiled "Well, if he could leave someone like you, then he isn't worth your time. My name is Boris Feulner."

"I'm Armin Arlert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind having a drinking buddy today? To be honest, I should have gone drinking on Saturday, but duty calls and whatever." Boris said with a chuckle.

"Duty calls? What do you do?"

"Police officer. Please don't run away."

Armin chuckled. "I haven't done anything illegal, officer."

Boris blushed "If this were under normal circumstances, I would start flirting with you."

Armin was eternally grateful for Boris and his tact. "I'm a college student."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Bio-engineering with a minor in architecture."

"Eclectic taste, and admirable."

They continued to talk and drink. Eventually Armin forgot why he was upset. Then, he realized he had to study for his test still.

"Oh my goodness. I have to go study." He stood up, and all the alcohol hit his system. He went to take a step, and landed face first in a strong chest.

Boris smiled "I hope you weren't planning on driving home."

Armin's cheeks were flushed when he looked up at Boris. Those yellow eyes were sparkling. Boris felt muscled underneath that white v-neck "Would never dream of it officer." He replied with a chuckle.

"Need me to call a cab for you?"

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Let me take you home?"

"Are you driving a police car?"

"Yes..."

Armin laughed "If you wouldn't mind. Wait aren't you drunk too? You're not setting a fine example."

"I haven't been drinking as much as you. Ever heard the phrase do as I say not as I do? I think it may apply here."

Armin was grateful. At least he was not in the back of the squad car. How did he get himself in this situation? No doubt Boris was cute, he was just hoping he wasn't a bad, crazy, psycho, cop. The kind of cop that takes people for pleasure. Armin was a very paranoid person. His fears alleviated when they were on campus. He directed Boris to where his dorm was.

"Thanks a lot for everything. You have been nothing but kind to me."

"I am great at finding a persons flaws, Armin. With you, I don't see any."

They were parked in front of the Stohess building, and Armin could feel Boris' breathe on his face.

"You hardly know me." Armin whispered. His breathing frantic, and his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I'd like to get to know you, if you let me."

They were so close, lips barely touching, and Armin felt the guilt, and briskly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I want to, but I can't." He said looking away.

"Can I have your number?" Boris asked, looking dejected.

Armin nodded, and gave him his number. He got out, and walked around the car. Boris rolled down the window. "I'll see you around Armin."

"You too Boris. Thank you again."

At that moment Eren was coming out of the building to look for Armin. He was worried. The little blonde was gone for a long time. He found him out front, talking to this guy. Eren didn't like it, not one bit.

"Armin, where were you? Whose this?"

"None of your business Eren!" Armin yelled at him. The alcohol making him feel both brave, and foolish.

Boris immediately clicked the situation, and gave Armin a wicked smile

"Do I get some sugar before I go?" He asked sticking out his cheek.

Armin surprised him by grabbing his face and kissing him passionately on the lips. Each of them so engrossed in the kiss, tongues immediate dancing together, that neither of them heard Eren sputter indignantly.

Eren huffed, and went back inside. If Armin wanted to play this game, he could play it better. He pulled out his phone to write a text to a certain old man

_'hey change of plans I'm not busy Wednesday after all. I'm free after my class at 2.'_

He unlocked his dorm room, and collapsed onto his bed with a huff. He should be studying, but he really didn't want to. He should have expected this, but he hadn't. Why was he so damn jealous? He had just had incredible sex with Levi, and all but shoved it in Armin's face. Why shouldn't Armin go out and find someone to occupy his time? Eren was kind of being a shitty friend. Maybe, being fuck buddies with your best friend, was a bad idea. A bad idea based off of deep rooted feelings and lust. That alone, is a bad combination. He felt his phone vibrate, and looked at the text

_'Great, the job fair crap is over at three. Want to meet at the coffee shop? Or meet me in the back of my car?'_

Eren could barely contain his laughter. Everything about Levi made him self conscious and happy all at once. He immediately replied

_'Coffee shop is fine. Wouldn't wanna explain why an old mans heart went out in the back of his mustang. That would be awkward.'_

Eren felt proud of his snarky comeback. Levi really kept him on his toes. He liked the playful banter they shared. Levi, although much older, had a very young man attitude. He suited Eren perfectly. He giggled when he read the reply

_'Keep it up, brat. I will have to be my own attorney, while explaining why I had a dead brat in my trunk.'_

He looked up as the door opened, and his smile fell. Armin closed the door, and walked towards his bed. Eren took it all in. Armin had a flushed face, mussed hair, and kiss swollen lips. He looked thoroughly ravished in a kissing sense.

"I'm sorry, Eren." Armin said, dropping his head in into his hands.

"For what?" Eren asked, trying very hard to keep his temper under control.

"I shouldn't have done that. It was, kind of childish."

Eren swallowed down a retort along the lines of 'fuck yeah that was childish.' He bawled his fists, and plastered on a smile. Before he could open his mouth, Armin cut him off "Don't be fake with me Eren. You can't lie to me, and you know that."

"Fine. I'm pissed off! I don't even know why."

"You shouldn't be! It's not like I fucked him!" Yeah, alcohol definitely made his tongue loose.

"Oh, you want to bring this up? Really?"

"Yeah, sure, let's bring it up! You obviously got it up for Levi!" yeah alcohol, definitely.

"Don't be such a dick Armin!"

"You are the only dick here Eren. You are always so absorbed in everything about you, that you don't see anything else!"

"I care about more than just me, Armin!"

"No you don't, Eren." Armin whispered while standing up.

"Name one thing Armin, please, enlighten me." Eren's voice still held bite, but softened considerably

"How about the fact that I love you, Eren." Armin's eyes filled with tears, and while Eren sat there shell shocked, he ran out of the room.

Eren wanted to run after him, but he knew it was useless. That confession was unexpected, and he was rooted to the spot. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. After awhile, he flopped down onto his bed, and curled up into a ball. He just let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Armin stood in front of a door, tears pouring down his face, as he knocked on the door. The door opened, and Marco's sweet freckled face was there.<p>

"Oh Armin! Are you alright?"

"H-hi Marco. Can I crash with you and Jean tonight?"

Marco moved out of the way, letting Armin in Jean and his shared dorm "Come on in."

"Thank you so much."

After they got set up for the sleep over, Armin poured his heart out to Marco.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n) I am sorry for how long this took me to get out. I got a wicked cold, but I wrote this in bursts between medicine. Consider this my Valentines Day gift to all of you my wonderful readers. You are my driving force, and I am thankful to all of you. **

The next day was like torture. Eren hadn't seen Armin at all. No familiar blonde hair, no baby blue eyes, nothing. It was like Armin was hiding from him, and he just wanted to talk about this. Armin was avoiding Eren like he was some kind of monster. It hurt, and Eren had to distract himself. He burned through his day by bothering Levi at work, between his own classes, via text. He didn't weigh Levi down with his personal problems, they weren't that close, but he did tell him he needed to get his mind off something. Levi never pried, and Eren was grateful for that.

After Eren's last class, he decided to hang out in the coffee shop. He didn't want to go back to a painfully quiet dorm. He pulled out a book, and did some homework, while drinking a coffee.

"Hey Eren!" someone said, while leaning over his shoulder.

Eren jumped out of his seat, effectively spilling hot coffee in his crotch.

"Fuck! Shit that's hot!" He yelled.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry Eren." Hange said, grabbing some napkins, and starting to rub the napkins against Eren's crotch.

"Hange, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Hey, stop! I can do that myself."

"Why? It isn't something I haven't seen or touched before."

"Why? Because you have one?"

Hange shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Where's your partner is crime? You and Armin are always together."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him much."

"Because of Levi?" Hange asked, taking a seat next to Eren.

"I guess. He's been weird, like making out with random guys, weird."

"He's probably jealous. I mean, you guys are sex buddies or whatever. Maybe he is just trying to get back at you."

"He...he told me he loved me."

Hange had a serious face now. No goofy grin or anything, while sucking in a breath "That complicates things quite a bit. He obviously meant it. How do you feel about it?"

Eren felt like he was in therapy, and let go "I don't know. It feels right..."

"What about Levi?"

"It's fun, and thrilling. I like him too. It's like, either decision would feel right, but I don't want either one to get hurt in the process."

"Let's go to my dorm and talk."

Eren agreed. Hange grabbed a coffee, and they went out the door. Once they were settled in Hange's room, Hange grabbed some paper and a pen. Eren sat on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes, it's better to write it out. You talk, I'll write. This is a simple process. Armin pros and cons, go!" Hange said.

"Ok, Armin has been my best friend for years and I love him, but do not want to risk our friendship. He's a vixen in the sheets, but his personality is so timid. He's gorgeous in every way, except his haircut, his haircut is stupid. He's my age, but I'm partial to older." One by one, he gave a pro, immediately followed by a con. Hange was just scribbling away on the paper. When he finished, they started over.

"Levi pros and cons, go." Hange said.

"Levi is fun, but sometimes he's an asshole. Ok, most the time he is, and I enjoy the playful banter, but he's so serious. He always looks tired, bored, and disinterested. Sex is incredible, he's built like a God, everything is incredible. He's demanding, selfish, rude, obsessive compulsive, and generally a jerk." This list was worded different. He gave a pro, followed by several cons that almost sounded endearing to him.

"Jeager, you confuse even me. It's almost like you love to hate Levi. You love Armin, but hate his personality. This is something you need to figure out on your own!"

"Thanks Hange. This was no help whatsoever." Eren said with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't expect it to be this utterly complicated. Normally, I can study and research a problem, but this is matters of the heart. I don't understand those."

"You don't understand matters of the heart? What about Mikasa?"

"She's helping me learn. I also found out sex is awesome."

Eren stood up quickly, and covered his ears "No! No! That's enough. I'm done! I'm good!"

Hange grinned wickedly, "Sorry, Eren."

A little while later, Eren left and went back to his dorm. He had just started trying to study, when a knock came to his door. He sighed and slammed his hands down. Today was not his day. He was going to fail his calculus class at this rate. Well, even if he did study he probably would have failed anyway. It wasn't fair to blame others. He opened the door "Horseface...what do you want?" he said to Jean standing there.

"Maybe for you to stop being such a dick, Eren." Jean answered.

Marco grabbed Jean's shoulder "Try setting an example, silly."

Jean rolled his eyes in unison with Eren.

"Trying to study, why are you both here?" Eren asked.

"Can we come in?" Marco asked.

Eren stepped to the side to let them both in "Make yourself at home."

Jean and Marco sat on the bed across from Eren, "Armin..." Marco started.

It turned into a talk that made Eren feel like scum. Armin's had apparently spilled his guts out to Jean and Marco last night. Why is everyone doing this, or telling him this? Did everyone not know that he knew Armin loved him? Why was he the jerk? The more he heard, the more he thought, the more pissed off he got. Marco saw it, and politely excused himself and Jean. And once again, Eren slept alone that night. Tears pouring down his face as he curled into a tight ball. It hurt. Everything hurt. Everything. Why? He hadn't done anything wrong! When did being in love or liking someone become so painful? Sex with no strings was quickly tangling him up in the loose frays of lingering emotions. There was no such thing as no strings. Maybe life would be better with no sex, and no one to fall in love with. But that existence, although easier, would be so lonely. He couldn't live like that. No one could live like that. He cried himself to sleep that night.

The next morning, he woke up for class only to find out calculus class was canceled, and he thanked every God and diety in existence. As he strolled around the campus he heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen, and answered it immediately. It was Levi,

"Hello?" Eren said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Came Levi's bored voice.

"Working. Why?"

"What about after?"

"Curling up into a ball to cry myself to sleep. Why?"

"Stop asking questions, brat. That's my job. May I inquire what you are upset over?"

Eren hesitated "I don't want to talk about it."

"Understood. Listen brat, you've seemed down in the dumps lately. Do you want to meet up later or something?"

"No, well yes I would, but I have a jammed schedule today and then work, so I don't really have the time."

Levi was thankful that Eren couldn't see the disappointment etched on his face "Oh, well that's alright. I guess I'll see you on Wednesday then."

"I'm so sorry Levi."

"Don't fret over it brat. I just miss you is all."

Eren could practically see the embarassment on Levi's face, and he smiled "I miss you too old man. Now I can't wait to see you."

"Breaks over. I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you later." Eren heard the line click, and put his phone in his pocket.

His classes all blurred together. Even art class. The professor had them try a new medium, and Eren tried charcoal. It only succeeded in frustrating him, with the unforgiving coal. It smudged, it blurred, and he got dirty. Usually, he loved being covered in art supplies, but this just pissed him off. After all his classes were done, he went back to his dorm to get ready for work. It was still empty. The silence was maddening. Eren couldn't handle this anymore. Something, somewhere, somebody had to give.

He did his shift like a robot. Just serving people with a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. He didn't talk more than he had to, and avoided others. He heard his coworkers whispering about him. Frankly, he didn't give a damn. He was just here to exist. So, maybe that was a bit over-dramatic, but at this point that's how Eren felt. When the clock hit eleven he was out the door. He went back to his dorm, and dropped his keys at seeing a familiar mop of blonde bent over the desk, studying. He gasped loudly, and rubbed his eyes. "A-armin?" He asked tentatively.

Deep oceans of blue looked up at Eren. Pale cheeks went pink "Eren..." those pink lips formed his name perfectly. And he was on them in the blink of an eye.

It was warm, no, hot, and familiar. Mouths moving in tandem, as fingers touched upon flesh it already knew so well. Tears fell as clothes came off. It felt right. It felt amazing. It felt wrong. Negative feelings being pushed aside, while a rigid erection was pushed in. At this moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing, but this moment of fulfillment. Moaning voices, and crying out for one another. Panting, gasping, and sweating. Holding on to one another as if it was the last tether to this existence.

And when they lay together, Eren playing with sweaty blonde locks, the guilt rose in his chest again. Eren pushed it away for now. He knew he still had so much to go through, but for now, with Armin on his chest, he felt happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n) Sorry this took so long for me to get out. Sentence structure got all weird, and repeating words all over the place. I am still not completely happy with it, but I've kept you all waiting long enough for this. Thank you for all of the followers of this story, it really does my heart good!**

The next morning, the annoying sound of an alarm woke Eren up. He grabbed his phone, and shut it up. He felt someone shuffle closer to his warmth. He stiffened, until remembering what happened last night. Oh yeah. He had slept with Armin. He felt kind of sick to his stomach, but Armin looked adorable snuggled into him. He shifted to get comfortable, and blue eyes snapped open "Eren, what time is it?" Armin asked.

"Eight. Why?" Eren asked with a yawn.

"Oh God!" Armin jumped out of bed, and began fumbling around, looking for clothes "I have class in half an hour! I am going to fail my test! I forgot to study!"

Eren laughed, as he watched Armin limp around, getting dressed, and grabbing books for class. The blonde paused in his panic, and kissed Eren on the cheek. "Are you going to be busy later?"

"Uh yeah, I have plans after my last class." He answered while sitting up.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tonight then." Armin said, and then walked out of the room.

Eren flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh "I am scum!" He stated firmly.

He heard his phone go off, and looked at it. Well, speaking of feeling like scum, it was Levi.

_"Hey brat. Get up and come downstairs. I want to take you out for coffee."_

Eren couldn't deny that he had really missed Levi. Armin would be in class. He was in the clear. He quickly dressed, and ran downstairs, as Levi was walking towards the dorm building.

"Hey brat." Levi said, pulling Eren in for a hug.

Eren blushed, and gently shoved him away. Levi wasn't normally affectionate like this. It was weird. "Hi yourself there, old man. Shouldn't you be at the job fair?"

Levi began walking with the brat in tow "Doesn't start until ten. Apparently, shitty college kids don't understand early mornings. That's why I got you up. What time is your first class?"

"Nine thirty. I was up anyways."

"Great," Levi went slightly pink in his cheeks, and looked away "I am glad we can spend some time together today."

Eren perked up at the man's tone, noticed the blush, but said nothing about it. "I am too, Levi." He reached down, and grabbed Levi's hand, to twine their fingers together. God, he was so perfect. They fit together so perfectly. When they finally got to the coffee shop, Levi opened the door, and let Eren in. They ordered their drinks, and some breakfast, before sitting in a little corner booth. Levi, who paid, grabbed Eren's hands from across the table, and kissed his knuckles gently "So tell me brat, why haven't you been happy lately?"

Eren sputtered around, but the look from Levi stopped him from forming a lie. "My roommate told me he was in love with me." he spit out.

If Levi was taken back by this, he gave no indication. The only movement was Levi lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Your roommate is in love with you? How do you feel about that?"

"Do you want honesty?"

"It's usually the best policy."

"I don't know. I kind of love Armin, but," he grabbed Levi's hands tightly "I really like you too. Please, don't leave!"

"I am not going anywhere, brat. I'll stay as long as you will let me." He kissed Eren's knuckles again.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Levi wasn't going to be mad, or make him choose. He was willing to wait, but then Eren paled at a thought from something he remembered. He wouldn't make Eren choose, because Levi didn't want anything serious.

"You went from relief to upset, now what?"

"You...you won't make me choose. Because, you don't want a serious relationship."

Levi put Eren's hands down, and took a strong drink from his coffee "Listen, brat, there is a lot you don't know about me. After a failed marriage, I don't look to fondly at love."

Eren felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had worried for nothing. Obviously, he would end up with Armin. Levi didn't want anything serious.

"But I will fight for you." Levi firmly stated.

Eren looked up with hopeful eyes. "What?"

"You heard me, Eren. I may not believe in love, but I don't plan on giving you up without a fight."

"Why? Why would you fight for me?"

"Because I do like you, and you have a pretty tight ass."

Eren blushed. Levi started strong, and finished in such an asshole fashion. Yet, Eren felt cared about.

"Are you intimate with this Armin kid?" Levi asked.

Eren blushed. That was not a question he wanted to answer. His avoidance gave an answer. Levi took that jealous feeling, and buried it for later. He only let out a soft hum.

"How did you know his name?" Eren asked.

"You said it a little while ago, I just ran with it. In my field, you pick up on hearing things."

"Oh, of course. Can we not talk about this anymore. I can't take any more of this."

"Understood, but if you want to talk, I am here."

Eren simply nodded, and enjoyed Levi just being there. He sat there just eating his breakfast sandwich with Levi watching him.

"Hey, you want to help me with some thing?" Eren asked.

"Depends. I never agree to anything unless I know what it is."

"I have to do a drawing in a different medium. Can I..." He blushed "Can I draw you?"

Levi cocked his head cutely "You want to draw me?"

"Yes. You are a really good subject to draw."

"Sure, this weekend you can paint me like one of your French girls."

Eren snorted into his coffee "Well it's charcoal, but you made your point."

Levi shook his head.

Eren stood up "I have to go now. Thank you for the coffee and breakfast." He walked over, and shyly kissed Levi on the cheek.

Levi grabbed Eren's cheek, and directed him back to his mouth. Eren shivered at the pleasure that rippled up his spine.

"If you have a free moment, come visit me. If not, I'll see you after." Levi told the boy.

"Yeah, alright I will. See you later." Eren said before walking off to his first class. Before walking through the door into class, he received a text from Levi.

_"Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave brat."_

Eren blushed as he walked into class. Yeah, that was his Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N) I think everyone deserves a little bit of understanding as to why Armin is the way he is. So here you go. A little bit of a glimpse into why Armin is in love with Eren and why he does what he does do. I actually had a blast with this, and I am maybe going to do a few more chapters like this but not just Armin but maybe Levi and Hange and stuff. I don't know. What do you guys think? I appreciate any feedback. Enjoy the look into Armin's really twisted way of thought. Oh and thank you to everyone that has faved and followed this story. You guys really know how to make me feel special!**

Armin Arlert. Age, twenty one. Armin was an extremely bright kid. In high school, he was second only to Mikasa. There was only one thing Armin wasn't smart with, and that was love. Even now, he clung to the toxic relationship he had with Eren. If one could call it that. Eren wasn't serious with anyone, or about anything. He was seriously trying to find his place in life. Armin had a plan, and a drive. Eren didn't. He and Eren were like polar opposites, but opposites attract. Right? Well, that's what science had taught him.

After his outburst with Eren, Armin now had the ever patient Boris, vying for his affection. Armin was flattered, but he didn't know if Boris was right for him. The grey haired boy was patient and kind. He offered to get to know one another, as friends, before seeking anything further.

There was a problem with that. Armin was completely, totally, and hopelessly devoted to Eren. They were best friends, it was only normal to seek out a relationship. Right?

Eren was the leader of their group. He was strong and sure footed. (The only thing in life Eren was sure about.) Mikasa, was the glue that held them together, and then there was Armin, bringing up the caboose. He wanted to somehow prove he wasn't weak, but if Eren said jump, he'd ask how high. In the end, Armin was weak, but only for Eren. That thought made him even more upset. This is not the way he pictured things with Eren, and their relationship.

This wasn't so much a relationship as it was a totalitarian dictatorship. It was toxic, and unhealthy, but damn it if it didn't feel amazing.

Sex. Sex with Eren was incredible. Of course Armin had been "faithful." Eren was his first, and only. He was Eren's first , but not his only. Eren was know for seducing boys out of their clothes with beautiful turquoise eyes and a cocky grin. Each time Armin had to bury his jealousy and plaster on a fake smile. And when Eren came running back, in his mind, he would forgive him. Did Armin wonder what sex would me like with someone else? Absolutely. When Eren was gone, had he become a slave to his hormones, and have to pleasure himself? You bet. But other than by himself and Eren, he remained untouched. Kissing Boris was the first time he had ever kissed another person. The feeling was liberating and intoxicating. It was also scary and different.

Did it really matter though? Eren had come running back and Armin had forgiven him. Obviously big shot Levi wasn't all that great if Eren had made love to him last morning he was over joyed. Eren was all his again. He had been nervous. Admitting to Eren that he was in love, and wanted something more Was terrifying. But Eren had responded rather well.

He never realized that sex and love were different. Very different. A night of passion and morning cuddles did not mean I love you. Lust, yes, but not love. To Armin the two of them were in a symbiotic relationship There wasn't a difference because Eren made him feel safe and loved. Even if there were no I love you words exchanged between them, he could feel it with every snap of Eren's hips plowing into him. That was love, a fucked up love, but a love in the end.

He wanted to surprise Eren by meeting him after one of his classes, but he was the one in for a surprise. He passed by the job fair. 'Oh, I should check that out later. Maybe meet some people, and get my name out there.' He thought to himself. He saw Eren, and inwardly pouted he must have gotten out of class early. He was going to call out to Eren, until he saw something that made his heart drop. His Eren, was with Levi, again. That meant that Eren didn't come back to him. Eren had used him. He considered walking over there and slapping Eren, calling him every name in the book, but hurt kept him rooted in spot. Watching Eren smile for a reason that wasn't him.

It hurt. His heart hurt. Tears poured down his cheeks, and a broken sob slipped past his lips. He felt used, dirty, and angry. His body shook in pain and anger. It took a long time to get his senses back into gear. Finally, he could feel his body, and ran back to their room. He buried his face in the pillow and let the devastation wash over his being. Eren was a jerk! A big, sexy, beautiful, jerk. And Armin hated him yet couldn't stop loving him. He clutched a pillow tight to his body. Then he perked up when his phone went off. If it was Eren, he was in for quite the earful. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Boris.

"H-hello." He answered.

"Hey angel, you sound sad. I can call back later." Came Boris' voice.

"No. It's fine. I could use a smile."

"Great. Are you busy tonight?"

"Apparently not." Came Armin's crass reply, but he caught himself "I was going to be busy, but plans got canceled."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's great for me. Would you like to go out? Just as friends, and no cop car this time."

Armin smiled "Yeah, that sounds nice. Just as friends."

"Great. I will pick you up tonight at seven."

"Sounds great. See you then."

Armin ended the call, and sighed. He knew Eren might come in wanting him, and he would refuse, and shove his date with Boris, right in his face. Revenge was sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N) I kept thinking I was super behind on posting this, but I wasn't. It's been about a week so I am doing good. Wording this is getting difficult, especially when I have ideas coming a mile a minute and my poor fingers can't keep up! Thank you so much to all the people who are new to my story. When I see new favs and follows it just brings great joy to know people want to see where this is going! Also to all my reviewers, you guys are so awesome! It really brightens my day up. Deeper and deeper this fic goes and we aren't even at a climax yet, I don't think. To be honest, I am just as shocked as all of you when I write each chapter! Warning there is implied smut but its nothing to heavily detailed (Sorry yaoi fans) Enjoy chapter 10 (I cant believe it's already gotten to this point! This is getting to be my longest story to date. Man I suck!)**

The pure anticipation of seeing Levi again, had Eren's day passing by at a snail's pace. His body was practically humming with excitement. Deep down, behind the initial excitement was guilt, but Eren wanted to bury that down and enjoy the now. He managed to sneak in a break between classes, to see Levi. He looked so sexy standing there in his expensive suit, but he also looked bored. Maybe, slightly annoyed, when Hange started to bother him. He also rolled his eyes at the "dumb as shit college kids." That was his Levi though.

Finally, by the grace of someone, two o'clock finally got there, and Eren stayed with Levi while he finished up. A big smile was plastered on his face. He loved to be around Levi, and honestly, one of them had to smile.

Levi turned to Eren when the last kid left "What do you say to going out for coffee instead of doing it here?"

"I hope we won't "do it" here Levi, but a coffee date sounds good. Let me get changed."

"You are such a brat." Levi sighed "I'll go get my car, and meet you out front. It's on the other side of this damn campus."

Eren laughed "See you then." He kissed Levi on the cheek, and took off for his dorm.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door, Armin was there. "O-oh, hey Armin. What are you up too?" He said nervously.<p>

Armin was slightly bent at the waist, clad only in boxers. His back was to Eren, and he smirked. "Getting stuff together. I have a date tonight," He stood straight, and turned to face Eren "with Boris."

A dark shadow crossed Eren's face, but he shook it off "Good. I'm happy for you. I have a date too, with Levi."

"Fantastic, have a great time. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Neither do I. I might not come back." Eren was lying through his teeth. He had strong doubts Levi would allow him to stay during the week. But Armin was playing the game Eren was familiar with.

Jealousy.

Eren stripped off his clothes, and searched for something more suitable than bummy college clothes. He smirked when he heard Armin suck in a breathe. He quickly dressed in some nice clothes, and turned to leave "Have fun with Boris, Armin."

"You have fun with Levi, Eren." Armin responded with venom laced in his voice. He watched Eren leave with slitted, glaring eyes. When the door shut he growled "Stupid cocky son of a bitch!"

Eren jogged down the stairs, with a permanent smirk across his face. Armin was probably livid at this point. When he got in to Levi's Mustang, he was still smirking.

"What's got you feeling like hot shit, brat?" Levi asked.

"My shitty roommate can't take what he dishes out"

"Isn't this roommate the same one you claimed to be confused about?"

"Yes." The smirk fell, and Eren stared at the floorboard. He had been, pretty much, a straight up ass to Armin, and offered no apologies. He didn't stop to think how Armin might feel about all of this. Yup, Eren was feeling like scum again "I just...I don't know," Eren said, as Levi listened and drove "I really like you Levi, but I'm afraid if we aren't serious, I need a back up plan."

"Would it help if I said I wanted to be serious?" Levi asked.

Eren blushed, and looked over at Levi "What?"

"What if I wanted to make you my boyfriend, brat?"

"I-I-I..." it seemed Eren couldn't put anything in to words. Yeah, he would love to be serious with Levi, but what about Armin. Armin hadn't dated anyone, ever, since they started their awkward partnership. He didn't want to totally devastate Armin, by being in an official relationship. It was hard looking at Levi's blushing face. He was so cute, and Eren wanted to jump on the offer. What if it was...

"Is this a hypothetical question?" Eren asked.

"Brat, do you even know what hypothetical means?"

"Don't fuck with me old man! Are you serious right now?"

Levi shrugged and Eren growled, and pulled at his hair in frustration. Even more so, when Levi started to chuckle

"It's kind of hypothetical, and maybe sort of not. I'm considering it. I've never been in an actual relationship with a boy, let alone a shitty brat. It might work."

"Woah! Wait! Your failed marriage was with a woman?" He watched Levi nod "I just assumed it was...what?"

"Yes. I was married to a nice girl named, Petra. She got sick of my lack of emotion, and stuff and found it in the arms of another man. I stopped believing in that, bullshit of love conquering all. I found myself lacking in an emotional department, so I must be unlovable. Then I just started looking for a quick fuck, and suddenly found myself responding better to men than women. After some soul searching I discovered myself to be gay."

"Wow..."

"But, I don't know brat. I feel something with you."

"I feel it too Levi. I just don't know what to do. Armin is going out with Boris tonight, and this is the first guy he's ever been with other then me. I know he's hung up on me. I don't think he really likes this guy. I mean, yeah, he's cute or whatever, but he's not Armin's type."

Levi had a great idea "This weekend, let's double date, and blind date."

"What?"

Levi parked the car at their destination "You will go out on a date with me, and bring Armin for a blind date."

"Why? Who? What?" Eren sputtered

"Brat, are you a lawyer? Just shut up, and do what I say. Now, let's stop talking about this, and enjoy some time together."

"Ok, ok." Eren got out of the Mustang. Levi was beside him in seconds, grabbing Eren's hand.

The brunette blushed. He was not used to anyone being so open in a relationship before. Then he realized, he'd never really been in a relationship before. How could he even criticize Levi about not wanting to be serious, when he had never been serious before. Levi had way more experience, being married and stuff. He still questioned why Levi want we to be together, but stopped thinking when Levi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Stop thinking so much, you'll hurt your brain. Why don't you just relax, and enjoy what we have?"

"How do you seem to read my mind?"

"Do you constantly forget what I do for a living?"

Eren shrugged, as Levi opened the door for him. He loosened up considerably after that, and focused on just how happy he was with Levi around. They enjoyed one another as they had coffee together. When they climbed into Levi's car, Eren realized they weren't on the path a take him home.

"Are we going somewhere? Eren asked dumbly.

"I assumed fighting with your roommate, meant you might not want to go back. Do you want to?"

"No, it's just a weekday...I assumed..."

"Listen, I can take you to school on my way to work. It's on my way, so it's not a big deal. You ever need to get away, I am here."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

After getting to Levi's house, the old man impressed Eren by making an amazing dinner. After dinner, they did the dishes; playfully splashing water, and bantering back and forth. After dishes, Levi took Eren, sexually, on the kitchen table. Then Eren rode Levi in the bed. They took a shower, changed the sheets, and fell asleep. Well, Levi did. Eren cuddled up to that strong chest, and thought about every thing that progressed that day. Levi felt something special with Eren, and he felt the same about Levi, but he couldn't get the thought of Armin out of his head. He was almost certain that he could possibly love Levi, but he couldn't say that about Armin. Armin was his best friend, but he couldn't see them as more than that. He decided that if Armin's date with Boris didn't go spectacularly, then he would take Levi up on the double, blind date. Maybe, just maybe, Eren could help Armin forget about him; because if he couldn't, he would never be able to move on himself.

Little did he know, the little blonde was being seduced into a bed that night, by the one man he thought he would never click with.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) I was going to wait for a week as usual, because I was blown away that I got another chapter typed up and already started on 12, but Angelic Land convinced me he might die without the next chapter! So Here it is. I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything, because I am surprised at how fast this came up! Enjoy it!**

Armin couldn't go through with it. He couldn't have sex with Boris. He tried really hard, he had, but he just couldn't. He had to awkwardly explain to Boris, how he just didn't feel a connection. He blew him like a champ though, just because, you can't get a guy hard ,and leave him hanging like that. That's all they did, other than talk all night after. He and Boris were going to remain friends, and nothing else. They both were okay with the decision.

* * *

><p>Eren rubbed his sleepy eyes as he opened the door to his room. Levi apparently went to work at the ass crack of dawn, and way before Eren's first class. When he walked in, Armin looked to be just getting in himself. Eren decided to try and be nice. To make up for what an ass he had been yesterday.<p>

"Boris have work at the ass crack of dawn too?" He asked.

Armin yawned loudly "Yeah. Police work, and what not. Date didn't go so great either."

"How did it not go well? You are just getting home."

"We didn't click. He was understanding about it. But, I did stay with him. Things with Levi go well?"

"Yeah, I found out he's like an amazing cook." Eren flopped down on the bed. He was very excited about Armin and Boris not clicking. He would tell Armin about the blind date later. Right now his brain wasn't working "I'm so fucking tired."

Armin crawled into his own bed, and buried his face into his pillow "Me too."

For the next few hours, the room was full of the sound of the two boy's snoring loudly.

When Eren woke up, Armin was already awake, and texting on his phone. Eren rubbed at his head, mussing up his already messy hair.

"Boris just met Krista." Armin said with a laugh.

Eren chuckled "Oh God, is he in love with her now?"

"Probably, for a girl, Krista is perfection itself. Boris is obsessed with perfection, and is great with pointing out flaws. He will love that Krista has none."

"Yeah. So uhm, Armin...are you busy this weekend?"

"Obviously not. Are you? I assumed Levi would be taking you out." Armin had a slightly harsh tone. He was giving Eren a curious glance.

"Well, yes and no. He has a friend for you to meet. He thinks you two will click."

Armin raised a brow "A blind date?"

"More or less."

"Sure. Why not? What is there to lose?"

Eren tilted his head "Really? I thought you might take some more convincing."

"I've thought about it Eren, and I am willing to wait for you." He ignored Eren's groan "We are in college, and you probably want to try new things before you settle. That's okay with me, because I will wait. And if you think me "dating around" is a good idea, I'll do it."

Eren now had his palm smacked against his forehead. He knew it couldn't be that easy. Armin was still hung up him, but he was so cute with his big blue doe eyes. Eren held it together. If Levi wanted to consider being serious, then Eren had to stop admiring Armin like that. The weekend couldn't come fast enough. Thank God it was Thursday.

* * *

><p>Levi strolled into his office. His underlings in the office were absolutely terrified. Their boss, who was usually cold and angry, had been surprisingly in a tolerable mood. Rumors swirled around that maybe he had "gotten some." Levi had heard the rumors, and just smirked. It was true, but that wasn't the only reason. The real reason was one word: Eren. That shitty little brat was the little bitty strip of sunshine in his life. Eren made him truly happy. There was one part that didn't make him happy, a little speed bump named Armin. Levi sat at his desk, rubbing his hands was going to get Armin away from Eren with a little help. Speak of the devil, his business partner, and good friend, Erwin walked in at that moment.<p>

"Oh fuck, that's menacing. Should I leave until you are done plotting?"

"No no, come in. I wanted to see you anyways."

"Listen, I am still handling all your shitty cases, as promised. Are you planning my murder?"

"No. Erwin you are single, right?"

"Yes." He answered cautiously. Erwin was on high alert. Where was this conversation headed?

"And you consider yourself pan-sexual?"

"Yup, love the person not the gender."

"You're going on a blind date with me and my...well, my brat."

"I am assuming I cannot say no, so great. Whose the date?"

"Little twenty one year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, brat." Levi said, keeping his thoughts about the boy to himself.

"I'm a sucker for that. Even though I can't say no, I actually don't want to now."

"Great, I'll get it all set up."

"You said double date with your brat, I'm assuming that's the Eren boy you have been talking about?"

"Yes." It was true. Levi had told Erwin all about Eren. Erwin was happy to see the small changes in his good friend. After the divorce, Levi had become even more cold and distant than normal. It was nice to see this Levi. Even if it wasn't a glorious smile painted all over his face, Levi was definitely happier.

"Great! I'm happy for you Levi. Well, more shitty cases to handle."

Levi gave Erwin a smug smirk "Have fun with those."

Erwin rolled his eyes, and strolled out of the office. There was a pep in his step, at the prospect of having a really nice time on a blind date.

It got all set up. After class for the brats, and after work for the older guys, on Friday, Levi would pick up Eren and Armin. They would meet Erwin at the restaurant. So on Friday, Eren and Armin were sitting in a cherry red mustang.

"You have a really nice car Levi." Armin said from the backseat.

"Thanks. It's kind of my pride and joy. I enjoy fancy cars."

"It's also really nice to finally meet you! Can you tell me about this blind date?"

"He's tall, with blonde hair, and icy blue eyes."

"Aww, and I got set up with a shrimp like you?" Eren teased from the passenger seat.

Levi shot a glare at Eren "Shut your hole, stupid brat!"

Armin's eyes went wide at the verbal abuse, but Eren just smiled lovingly at Levi.

"Before I shut it for you." Levi finished.

Armin's eyes went impossibly wider. No, it couldn't be. Was Eren...Levi's bottom? No, it couldn't be! He shook his head of thoughts. Their sex life should be none of his business. He would ask Eren later though. As they got closer to the destination, Armin found his palms to be sweaty. Why was he feeling so nervous? It's not like he was expecting this date to really go anywhere. He was doing this to make Eren happy. But he found his heart beating frantically, and his palms impossibly sweaty.

They got to the restaurant, and Armin got out quickly, stretching his limbs after being stuck in the back seat. Suddenly a big, tall, muscular blonde walked over to them. His blonde hair was perfectly parted on the side. His perfect over six foot frame, was hugged nicely by his white button up, with a nerdy little bolo tie. His ice blue eyes were full of cheer.

"Levi, thought you got lost. You must be Eren, finally nice to match a name with a face."

Eren shook the man's hand "I had no idea Levi talked about me at work." Aquamarine eyes glanced curiously over at Levi.

The man glanced to the side avoiding the look "Tch. Way to give away my secrets, Erwin. By the way, this is your date, Armin."

Armin hadn't stopped staring at the man since he walked up. He was huge, and absolutely stunning in every way. Two sets of blue eyes met, and Armin felt his face flush under that striking gaze. Erwin held out his hand "Nice to meet you, Armin. You look gorgeous."

Armin stuttered around his words "Th-thank you."

Eren nudged Levi in the ribs with an elbow. Levi nodded his head. These two seemed to be lost in each others eyes. Levi coughed "We will lose our reservations if we keep standing here."

Erwin looked over at his friend "Of course." He offered his arm out to the little blonde "Shall we?"

Armin trembled, and looped his arm around Erwin's offered one. He really had to give it to Levi, he knew how to pick them. This was so bad though. Erwin was gorgeous, but he wasn't supposed to get attached. He was only doing this until Eren was over Levi, but the look in those blue eyes couldn't be denied. Armin was frightful. For the first time in his life, he might be in love with someone who wasn't Eren.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) So I have nothing really to say. I would like to ask you lovely readers if maybe after reading this if you would like a detailed events of Armin's date and feelings. I don't know. I have started a chapter, but at the same time should I stick with it being strictly RiRen? I don't know. I am so confused! Once again thanks to all my lovely readers. You guys are really the best and just keep me going! **

The two couples were sat very quickly, thanks to their reservations.

Erwin smiled at Armin, he threw a large arm around his shoulder "Whatever you want, get it. All on me."

Armin blushed in embarrassment "I couldn't do that. You have to go dutch with me."

Erwin shook his head, firm on his decision "Don't worry. I know blind date means dutch, but I couldn't live with myself knowing I let you pay a dime."

Levi scoffed, but covered it with a cough. Erwin was interested, heavily. And he was definitely laying it on thick.

Eren was all smiles. This looked to be going really well. When the waitress came up, Levi got a bottle of red wine for everyone.

"Now I have to order red meat so I don't seem tacky...thanks Levi!" Erwin said.

"Cram your noise hole, Erwin. I know you were looking at the steak dinner."

Erwin laughed, and kept looking at his menu "So Armin, you and Eren are friends?"

Armin's breathe caught in his chest "Uh yeah, best friends. We have been friends since our childhood. We attended school together, and now we are college roommates."

"That's wonderful. Levi and myself are very similar. We were roommates in college, both studying law. We clicked, and then started up a firm together, after getting our degrees."

Eren folded his menu, and put it down. Levi looked at him "Know what you want, brat?" Eren nodded, and was rewarded with kiss on the cheek that made him smile.

The waitress took their orders, and then they started up more small talk. Armin excused himself to head to the bathroom, and Eren decided to join him. Levi gave him a look "I had no idea you turned into a girl, and have to go in pairs."

Eren frowned, and gave Levi the finger as he walked away with Armin.

Erwin smiled brightly at Levi,

"You like him a lot don't you?"

Levi smirked "I do. He keeps me young. Which now, sounds really stupid that I said that out loud. Forget I said that."

"I'll keep it for blackmail."

"Fuck off. What about you? Laying it on thick there aren't you?"

"Have you seen the boy? He's gorgeous! I can't let him slip through my fingers! It's hard to believe two dynamite cuties like that were together. I want to make him forget all about Eren."

"Ever stop and think 'Fuck, we are middle aged men seducing fucking college boys?' Because that thought really pisses me off."

"It's weird to think that middle aged friends are hooking up with college aged friends, but we never really chose our path in life. If these boys make us happy, there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is be happy."

"I guess you are right, as usual. Eren makes me happy. I can't fight that. It makes me feel really fucking weird to be nervous around a shitty little brat, but damn."

Erwin chuckled "That's what love is Levi. It doesn't make sense, its just something you feel."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eren was calming Armin down "Eren! He is so cute. I don't know what to do. What about you?"<p>

"Armin! It's okay if you want to be with him! Don't pass up an opportunity to be happy. I never made you happy, don't lie! Be with Erwin, it's obvious he likes you."

"I don't know what to do Eren! I still love you." He went to throw his arms around Eren, but his wrists were caught in a flash of movement.

"Armin! I love you, as a friend. Don't keep yourself away from happiness because you want to stick with something that is familiar. Take a chance on something Armin. You can't live your life in fear."

"But...but, Eren..." Armin whimpered

"No buts, Armin! Want to make me happy? Give Erwin a chance! He's a really good looking guy, and he obviously likes you."

Armin's eyes were full of tears, and he choked up "Fine, only to make you happy."

Eren sighed, it was better than nothing. He loved Armin, truly, but he needed to emotionally invest fully into Levi. There was something between them, almost like they were linked together long ago. Just something, and if it wasn't meant to be, well he would rather live life with no regrets. But he felt something, something he had never felt with anyone ever before.

When they went back to their seats, not a word was said over how long they were gone. It was assumed both sets of friends talked. Their food was brought out to them. They all ate, and made small talk.

Armin was definitely warming up more and more to Erwin. Eren just hoped that the behavior was natural, and not forced.

"So, what's going on after dinner?" Eren asked.

"I've got nothing planned," Levi said "Remember you have a painting to do, brat."

"Oh yeah, I can grab my stuff when we drop Armin off."

"Actually, I'd like to take Armin on a nightly stroll through Trost Park, if that's okay with him." Erwin looked over at the blonde.

Armin's cheeks burned from heat "Uhm, yeah. Sure, that sounds nice actually."

"Great. You two don't worry, I'll take great care of him."

Levi used every bit of self restraint in his body, to not turn that into something perverted. He just caught Erwin's eye with a smirk. He got his point across. Erwin's ears were a bright red color.

They declined desert, and when the bill came, Eren didn't lift a finger, he had learned by now. Armin hadn't.

"Come on Erwin! Please. I can't let you pay for it all!" Armin pleaded.

Erwin shook his head "A gentlemen pays for the meal. I have this."

"I'm going to pay you back!"

"You could pay me right now."

"Really, how much?" Armin pulled out him wallet, but Erwin stopped him.

"How about a kiss?"

Armin blushed "uhm..I-I..."

Erwin stopped his stuttering with a swift kiss. Armin's eyes went wide, before fluttering shut. He began kissing back in earnest.

"Oi, suck face on your own time." Levi growled at the two.

Erwin pulled back, and chuckled "Technically, dinner is over. It is our time."

Levi narrowed his eyes "Don't try to out lawyer me with your half assed technicality."

Armin felt light headed, and woozy, giving Erwin time to pay the bill with Armin not trying to stop him.

"Let's go brat." Levi said to Eren, who was grinning like an idiot at Armin.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Erwin, see you later Armin." He slid out of the booth, and grabbed Levi's offered hand. "Let's stop by my dorm so I can grab some clothes, and my art supplies."

"Anything you want, brat."

Eren glanced behind them, and saw Erwin and Armin chatting, while getting up from the booth.

"You did really good, Levi. They seem happy."

"I always know what I am doing, brat." Levi said. He pulled Eren in closer to him and enjoyed the warmth coming off the boy. The taller boy was always so warm. When they got to his car, he opened the door for the boy.

Eren sat down, and sighed. He hoped above all hope, that Armin would have a good time tonight. More importantly, he knew he would be having a good night. He always did when he was with Levi. It wasn't just the amazing sex. Although, he could stay just based off of that. But It mas more of the connection that the two shared. The fact that they enjoyed each other even if they sat in silence. No, everything with Levi was amazing. Eren only hoped that Erwin would be half as amazing as Levi. Then maybe Armin would be able to forget about him.


End file.
